User talk:TenhGrey
Hey! I am a giant fan of Spelunky and noticed that this wiki does not have the best activity recently. I will make a deal. You edit on my wiki http://thevideogamedatabase.wikia.com/wiki/TheVideoGameDatabase_Wiki and I will edit on yours. P.S.:Wiki edits must be daily or semi-weeklyXboxandrotr (talk) 01:45, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *A 'deal'? I don't understand. It's not that sort of operation. Wikis aren't about accumulating edits for the sake of it. Here on this wiki, we're building a big ol' source of information on Spelunky. If you wanna help out, that's great - but I don't need to contract anybody into doing it. I just write these pages for fun. What's the topic of your wiki? It seems to be everything in all videogames. I don't really understand the specificities of your project, but that seems pretty ambitious. I'm not sure I could be much help because I'd have no idea where to start. Besides, aren't there already in-depth wikis for most games anyway? // TenhGrey (talk) 18:30, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- I'll try to visit more often to focus on maintaining/creating articles for Spelunky Classic Mods, moving the remaining articles from Modifications/Mods to Mods. I'd like there to be another stable source of mod links and information other than the Mossmouth Forums. I think it is unlikely there will be official modding support or a level editor added to Spelunky HD for PC, but it's possible fans will find a way to modify the game anyway (see other games such as Just Cause 2 and Cube World as examples). Should there categories or tags (I'm not well versed in wiki organization) created now to keep Spelunky HD and Spelunky Classic mods and custom levels apart and avoid another category shuffle in the future? Moloch1 (talk) 06:15, August 7, 2013 (UTC) *Good question, I was considering that myself. First of all, I can say for sure that all Mods articles will go in the Mods: namespace and be categorised under One of the Mods categories. I do think that if it becomes possible to mod Spelunky HD, it's probably a good idea to create two separate categories 'Classic Mods' and 'HD Mods' to differentiate them from each other, still within the Mods namespace to differentiate them from the vanilla content. I agree it's likely that there will be HD mods - anything can be hacked after all, and I doubt Derek or Andy will be opposed to it. But still, it's kind of uncertain and there would be nothing to put in that category yet anyway. So I'd say just shove everything in Mods and we'll split the category in the future if we need to. Mods pages don't tend to have a lot of internal links in them, so recategorising them will be quick and simple. Thanks for the help, by the way. // TenhGrey (talk) 13:05, August 7, 2013 (UTC) **Ah! Well it turns out that the PC version can be modded after all! I'm gonna keep an eye on the forums and see how this develops. I guess this means we should go ahead and split the Mods category. // TenhGrey (talk) 19:13, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey, dude. Recently a guy on the Mossmouth forums created an application that extracts the are assets from Spelunky HD PC, this has revealed some pretty interesting things, here are links to some art assests that are either unused or just not yet discovered in Spelunky. I thought I'd let you know as there is some pretty cool stuff in there. If you have the HD version on PC you should definitely get the extractor and take a look. The most interesting is the large Eggplant monster, this might be an unused enemy or it might show that the Eggplant item has more use than originally thought. This has also allowed people to gain access to the original art so if you ever need any images from the game and you don't have the HD PC version then just message me and I will happily send them your way. Here are the links to the unused/undiscovered art assets and the extractor itself: Extractor - http://www.tzarsectus.com/tools/spelunktool.rar Eggplant Monster - http://i.imgur.com/HyHC8pj.png Chicks - http://i.imgur.com/tGUjbHn.png *Oh, wow. That's very interesting. I'll definitely check that out, it could be very useful. // TenhGrey (talk) 13:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey, I've been visiting the Wiki for quite a while and I really like the work you put in it. I love Spelunky and also want to help out with it. I've gathered some Death Messages from various enemies and wanted to know where to put them. Should there be a seperate page for them? Also, what about causes of death? The words that appear above the death messages, like Crushed, Slimed or Brain Fried. Maybe they should be included too? Or maybe in the right Monster's page? Also, let me know if there's anything specifically you need help testing out. I've been testing out some enemies' health but am currently trying to find Anubis'. Strawrat (talk) 18:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, that's a good idea. I guess we'll create a Death article that explains how death works in Spelunky (think roguelike mechanics) as well as all the various ways you can die with the snapshots and captions that you get. As for stuff we need to find out, pretty much every page with unknown information is listed in the 'Needs research' category. I suppose the most pressing of these is the Altar article, as we really don't have any solid information on how much favor most of the corpses are worth. That would be a good place to start. As ever, you can have a look at the Wiki Projects page if you're stuck for ideas. // TenhGrey (talk) 21:19, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Grey, I was wondering what you thought about doing video content for the wiki. You're the person I see here most, so I thought I'd ask you. Basically, if theres something that can be better explained with a video, is it okay to embed a video in the article? Countoonce (talk) 14:27, September 21, 2013 (UTC)Countoonce *Yeah, videos are absolutely fine as long as they're relevant. Videos of shaky camcorders pointed at a TV screen with somebody mumbling into a microphone won't cut it, but as long as the quality's good enough they would make a fine addition to the pages. // TenhGrey (talk) 19:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey, since I see you making edits all the time and you know a lot about the wiki, I wanted to ask you a question. I made a video for the source code page, and is it good enough? Or should I delete it? you can watch it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFk-Tf5Baj4 or on the page itself. Thanks! DarkyDaFool (talk) 19:36, January 1, 2014 (UTC) *That's perfectly fine. // TenhGrey (talk) 00:06, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Greetings! Hey there TenhGrey! My name is Michael, I work here at Wikia and I just wanted to reach out and say hello and thank you for all your contributions to the Spelunky wiki! You've done a nice job organizing everything and I like the overall look of it. Anyways, please feel free to reach out to me or the other staff members if you have a technical/design request or need help with anything, and we'll do our best to help you out. In the mean time, I'll be desperately trying to get to Hell. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Roguelike Guided Tour participation? Hey there TenhGrey, Just wanted to say hi and see if you or any of the other Spelunky editors had any interest in participating in one of Wikia’s Guided Tours. “What the heck is a Guided Tour?” you ask? Good question. Put simply, it’s an article where admins from various Wikis describe their fandom to people who might not know anything about it. Here’s an example for you to check out: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pseudobread/Guided_Tour:_Horror_Games Think of it as an entryway for people looking to get into the stuff you enjoy. In this case, we’re highlighting Roguelike games, and we think you’d have some great input to offer. Anyway, please let me know if you’re interested when you get a chance, and thanks for all your contributions! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:00, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Excellent! I'm certain anyone that likes Spelunky has a really strong understanding of what makes Roguelikes great. The basic requirement is just a few paragraphs about the genre and why you like it, and a few recommendations of similar games you like. If you need any help, or have any questions at all please don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 05:06, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey TenhGrey! The Guided Tour article is live: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pseudobread/Guided_Tour:_Roguelikes Again, thanks so much for your contribution, it wouldn't have been a discussion about Roguelikes without Spelunky :) I made a few edits here and there for length, but please let me know if you'd like any of them changed back. Thanks again, and please feel free to contact me in the future if you need any help with anything on the Wiki. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:20, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hax was here. Just saying, but my prank regarding the Binding of Isaac wiki hasn't been fixed yet. It's been a whole day. You might want to fix it. seeing you might be the wiki owner. I'm not going to hint which page it is, Thepowaofhax (talk) 22:16, December 15, 2014 (UTC) *I'm not the Admin for the Binding of Isaac Wiki. Regardless, the wiki interface is very easy to use, and it took me a couple of seconds to navigate to your contributions on the BoI wiki and identify the change you made to The Lost page. Please understand that your actions amount to vandalism and are not appreciated. // TenhGrey (talk) 00:23, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Can I be an admin? I have made good contribs. to the FN@F wiki. Endo (talk) 00:16, February 15, 2015 (UTC)Endogah Administrator Can I plz be an administrator I have done a lot of stuff such as removing rude words and I am a great believer in spelunky. I would be honoured if I were an administrator. I think badges would be great for motivation to edit the articles. XXeloXx (talk) 04:20, June 28, 2017 (UTC) *At the time of writing, you have made four edits (one of which being this one), which is grossly insufficient to support a bid to be administrator. Furthermore, we have no content policy against the use of 'rude words', which demonstrates that you don't have a firm grasp of the rules you would be maintaining or the environment you would be operating in as a moderator. In addition, your typing skills are less than diligent, which doesn't display any particular aptitude for the tasks you would need to perform in the role. All of this is a moot point, mind you, as the wiki has no use for additional admins at this time, as the person previously appointed to the position continues to do an excellent job. My response, therefore, is a resounding 'No', but I thank you nonetheless for your interest in this wiki and I encourage you to develop your editing skills that you might eventually be suitable for such a position. As a side note, I don't support the implementation of badges, as I believe they encourage superfluous and unconstructive edits made to pages. // TenhGrey (talk) 04:50, June 28, 2017 (UTC) YN wiki Hello TenhGrey. I see you're active on here, so I am contacting you here. I wanted to ask if you could come to the YN wiki, I wanted to talk to you about something. 08:57, July 7, 2017 (UTC) i dont know if you will read this but there is some weird music i found it is really rare i only found 1 video about it and 2 websites on its this really rare type of music here are the links for you to know it. youtube (not my vid btw) :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czSQ12S2KTc steam community :https://steamcommunity.com/app/239350/discussions/0/648814845066775078/ reddit :https://steamcommunity.com/app/239350/discussions/0/648814845066775078/ i hope you add this to your wiki and try to put in the chances if you can i will send this to the other admin aswell.and please if you can reply back to me about this.